


夫夫相性十个问

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 3





	夫夫相性十个问

枉阿姐：今期情人节特辑，就请到全世界最甜的相敬如斌cp来做访问啦。  
欢迎kenny，轩叔......

轩: ?  
枉：轩公？  
轩：excuse me?  
枉：轩伯？  
轩：你想死啊？  
斌：玩完未啊！  
轩：搞下气氛遮。

枉：都系kenny有威严！今次呢个特辑主要系请你地回答关于恋爱的十个问题......  
斌：哇，咁大牺牲，帮你地呃like，有无奖金㗎？  
枉：关于呢个你要问翻绩效专员......  
轩：计得咁清楚做乜，闪死班单身狗唔好咩？  
斌：（🤦♂️）咩脑回路......  
枉：开始！

字幕：为了更好的访问效果，本次访问是分开单独采访

（1）介绍下自己

斌：大家好啊我系Kenny关智斌（招手，乖巧）  
轩：张敬轩。

（2）帮对方外貌打分。

轩：10分啦，都算几靓仔，虽然唔够我靓仔。  
斌： 而家就唔使讲啦，几睇得啊，但系呢，你地成日话距初初出道果几年唔好睇，我真系唔觉咯。你睇翻距bb时期噶相，真系好cute，只眼好大㗎，好少有见到咁好睇噶bb！读书噶时候都算一个好标致噶学生哥，距16岁已经上过杂志封面啦！而且呢，距刚来香港的时候瘦点，又无咩钱置装，d记者镜头又死亡，所以咪好多黑相咯！其实距动态靓过真人好多㗎，因为距本身都几有气质，又识历史又饮红酒咁，相处耐左真系几charm咯。所以，比10分啦～

（3）简单评价下对方性格

斌：稳重，可靠，对事业100%认真  
轩：点讲？成个人都好好好好。坚强，善良。

（4）平时点称呼对方呢

轩：关斌咯  
斌：张生咯，严肃噶时候就叫全名张敬轩

（5）爱上对方的过程

斌：有一次录节目，见到距一路弹琴一路唱歌......其实果时只系排练，成个场又有好多人行来行去，但系距一按音落去，好似成个世界静咗咁。  
轩：第一眼就已经觉得好靓，后来就系...em...我霖应该系距抓我手拉我去前排影相果下，距果时靠埋来讲，企咁后，点有曝光率啊，一起过来。果个瞬间令我觉得，以后，以后噶以后，系呢个咁艰难生存噶行业里面，都有距一直拖住我只手行落去。

（6）对方吻技如何

轩：唔，硬件唔错，但技巧就.....(ckh摇头.jpg)  
斌：哇，你讲到呢个，距...真系好得！细节我就唔讲啦，费事出唔到街啦。总之你地唔恨得咁多，哈哈。

（7）日常心动的瞬间

轩：早上训醒见到距煮紧早餐，然后同我讲早晨，真系会觉得咩都值晒。  
斌：你以为我会讲唱歌或者弹琴？唔系啊～你实估唔到，距好识维修家电。有一次屋企个音箱坏咗，我话叫人来整啦，距竟然话距搞得掂，于是就拎左个工具箱出来喔，见到距摞住个螺丝批系到钻，d零件拆到成地都系果下，真系几型㗎！

（8）不喜欢对方做什么事

轩：唔中意距唔复短信，唔想距离我太远，即使系为咗事业（有d自私不过系心里话）  
斌：唔中意距同自己较劲，钻牛角尖，见到距成日霖埋一边，自己折磨自己，会好心痛。

（9）用一种动物形容对方

轩：羊，一定系羊，对住龙虎豹果几个女人渣都无得剩果只。  
斌：距成日觉得自己系我噶guardian，咁就俾距做牧羊犬啦！

（10）知不知道对方有几个前任

轩：知，4个咯，我已经系第五个喇。  
斌：距无正式前任，我霖我算系距第一个男朋友哈哈！


End file.
